


Rain Check

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a sore jaw and it's driving Casey crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://apathocles.livejournal.com/profile)[**apathocles**](http://apathocles.livejournal.com/) for betaing.

Dan was rubbing at his jaw again. It was vaguely annoying, but Dan tended to thrive on being vaguely annoying. It was his purpose in life. His aim was to drive everyone else insane with random comments and questions that were both pedantic and absurd.

Casey had developed coping reflexes for this kind of behaviour. Casey had a highly tuned ability to ignore Dan, to nod his head and follow the conversation without really thinking about it. (As soon as you tried to make sense of Dan's ramblings, you were doomed.) Of course, this led to conversations that drove everyone around them insane, but that wasn't really a negative point.

Today, Dan wasn't talking in circles. He wasn't asking questions. He wasn't trying to tell some long and ridiculous story that only mattered to him. Instead, he was sitting there, massaging his jaw; stretching his mouth wide open or twisting his jaw to the side when he thought no-one was watching.

Casey wasn't sure Dan was doing it consciously, but it was starting to drive him nuts anyway. Casey lasted until four o'clock before he snapped. "Have you decided to become a snake?"

"What?"

"Are you practicing on dislocating your jaw?"

Dan grinned. "Charlie's making you watch the Discovery Channel again?"

"Yeah," Casey said as they walked back to their office, "and as much as I dislike rodents, I never want to see a snake swallow one whole again."

Dan's eyes widened, obviously thinking about it. "I'm not sure if that's impressive or disturbing."

Casey thought back to the footage. It was one of the many reasons why he didn't like watching nature documentaries. "Disturbing."

Dan laughed.

"Very disturbing," Casey added as they returned to their office.

"And here are the tapes," Dan said as Casey sat down at the desk. True enough, there was a stack of baseball tapes, ready for review. "Just in time for me to watch them."

"Good..." Casey nodded, already looking down at the rundown notes in his sprawling handwriting. "Hey, you didn't say what was wrong with your jaw."

"Happened last night." Dan shrugged, absentmindedly rubbing his cheek again.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I sprained it."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you can sprain your jaw."

"Well, it hurts," Dan said as he disappeared around the door with the tapes. "Guess that's what happens when you're out of practice."

***

"Out of practice?"

Dan blinked at him. "What?"

"You said you were out of practice," Casey explained, brows drawn in confusion. "What were you doing?"

There was an obvious answer there, but Casey couldn't see it. He'd spent the last hour working on his script and only ten minutes had been actual writing. The rest had been wondering what Danny had been doing and what would result in a sore jaw.

Dan smiled smugly. "Having a good time."

"Meaning?"

Dan sniggered and Casey waited for the explanation. If there was ever a time that he didn't want to be interrupted, this would be it. Naturally, the phone rang. Casey scowled at the handset as he picked it up. "Yeah?"

It was Jeremy. "I need to talk to Dan about the baseball tapes."

"The battle?"

"Or possibly the wrong footage," Jeremy replied uneasily. "I'm not sure."

Casey gestured Dan over and handed him the phone. As Dan listened and hmm'd supportively, Casey decided to go out and get a sandwich.

***

Casey sighed, and waited for the eight o'clock rundown to start. They were currently missing... well, everyone who wasn't him or Dan. And Dan was still rubbing his jaw. "So you had a good time last night?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did you do?"

Dan grinned. "You're really curious about this, aren't you?"

Casey snorted. "Well, Kim had a couple of suggestions regarding activities that could result in a sore jaw, and I'd just like a little reassurance."

"You went to Kim for suggestions?"

"No. I went to see if she'd tracked down a name to go with the retirement rumors. The suggestions came as part of the complete package."

Dan looked interested. "Did she find a name?"

Casey shook his head. "No one's talking."

"Damn," Dan huffed, scowling. Without a name, the information was pretty useless. "So, what did Kim say?"

Casey felt his cheeks flush. There was no way that Kim was right, regardless of how confident she'd looked. "Nothing much." It was ridiculous anyway; Kim grinning like a Cheshire cat and saying maybe _that_ was how Dan had fun last night.

"Really," Dan said, swiveling around in his chair to watch Casey squirm. "Just what has our young Kim been filling your mind with?"

Casey was not above begging, especially when he could already feel his cheeks burning. "Dan"

"Now I'm really curious." Dan grinned sharply. "What did she say?"

Casey sighed and gave up. "She said that her jaw had been sore... well..."

"Spit it out," Dan teased him, and Casey flushed even more.

"Had been after she..." Casey paused, and Dan stared at him, waiting.

"Come on."

"Gaveherfirstblowjob," Casey finished in a rush. He just hoped Dan didn't ask why he was blushing. It certainly wasn't because he kept imagining Dan on his knees, lips red and slightly swollen. He hadn't been picturing that quirky mouth stretched around his cock. Definitely not.

Luckily, Dan just dropped his head to the table and sniggered. "I went to a comedy club. I spent about ninety minutes laughing like a hyena. That's why my jaw's sore."

"Oh," Casey said sheepishly, trying to banish certain images from his mind. "Well, that makes more sense."

"No kidding." Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm twenty-nine. It sure as hell wouldn't have been the first blow job I've given."

Casey eyebrows decided to take a vacation somewhere around his hairline. "It... wouldn't?"

Dan's grin became a little wild around the edges. "If my jaw wasn't so sore right now," Dan said, leaning closer to Casey. "I'd prove it." Dan winked at him, and then sat up straight again.

Casey's jaw was still hanging open when everyone suddenly descended on the conference room. They were still getting themselves settled when Dan nudged him with his elbow. "Maybe a rain check?"

Blinking, Casey banished the thoughts he was definitely _not_ having, and got control of his voice again. "Definitely."


End file.
